Autumn Leaf in the Summer's Light
by Riku of Darkness
Summary: Naruke: Will you cut the threads that keep me here? I can’t do it by myself. I never could. Rusted and tattered, excluded from the brilliant verdant norm.


I wrote this last semester on a whim for a friend. I don't ship Sasuke and Naruto, but she loves this pairing, so I took a shot in the dark.

For my regular reviewers, I have included the bonus extra that I gave this story when I wrote it. For those who know me, I rarely ever write outside of KH, so when I do, I get these little scenes of harrassment from my muse, Riku. The scene was inspired from **_Rain Urameshi_**'s _'The Hollow Bastion Fan Fiction Academy_' and her Sora's costume.

**Dedication:** Solely meant for the girl that I wrote it for. I'm not going to reveal her name, but the story is for her.

**_-_**

_We cling to our secrets…our doubts…our memories… We are never able to put them aside. Will you cut those threads that keep me here? I can't do it by myself…I never could… Rusted and tattered, excluded from the brilliant verdant norm._

* * *

**_Autumn Leaf in the Summer's Light_**

* * *

…_Stealth... Deception of your opponent's senses is key..._

An embracing breeze teased his striking obsidian strands as it wrapped around his still entity. A small kunai lay poised lightly in his palm, waiting tirelessly for its master's orders. His thumb unconsciously stroked its handle, soothing its restlessness and promising enjoyment soon enough. He said nothing, refusing to break stance for just anything.

…_No emotions… Feelings are not to be viewed…especially by the one that reflects them…_

The breeze came again. It kissed his eyelids tauntingly, stroked his cheeks and brushed his lips…all with the hopes of being the one that broke his stone wall of resistance…free his caged heart and imprisoned emotions. But he knew there was only one who could. It should have thrilled him to know that, though in reality, it only made the subject more distasteful. He realized that he might be forever bound to those piercing chains of hateful darkness. _**His** _presence made the silent warrior falter…despite his below insulting intelligence and perception.

_Ignorance is bliss. Is that his excuse for being so distractingly carefree? _It took great effort to keep his smirk suppressed, despite the potency of his thoughts. He felt cursed; always in conflict with his pride as a ninja, his heritage nothing but a crimson stain of betrayal. He knew and swore upon his unique and superior skills, but his clan name came at a stabbing price. It was a clash that ate away at his heart's resistance; like a snake's venom, it mangled his soul into jagged shards…slowly, painfully. It angered him, further darkening the obsidian void within his chest. He thought himself tainted, stained…sick.

…_**Never in his existence did he consider his cure to be a spiky, blonde-haired ignoramus…**_

A spike went through his midsection as the alluring scent of the air shifted. It filled his lungs sensuously, possessing his unmoving entity. It filtered into his blood, filling him…completing the fractured warrior. The air tasted sweet, like edible light that pulled itself from nothingness, but it also pertained a seductive tang; it was sharp and yet, dangerously addictive.

The air felt different too. Heavier, though it was also gentle, soft. It continued to caress his flesh, only now he couldn't just wave it away. Like hands comprised of gossamer, it glided over his skin smoothly, tenderly awakening emotions that this bitter warrior tried so hard to deny. It cupped his cheek, gingerly brushed his lips. His heart was becoming distracting, pulsing fervidly in his ears. He felt hot, like his blood was lit from the flaming chakra of Sasuke's object of admiration and light. He shouldn't have been able to sense it, but there was nothing about this fox that Sasuke would let slip by him…intentionally or otherwise.

He finally moved, his precious kunai kissing his fingers in gratitude as it flew ecstatically through the forest atmosphere. An irritated howl of vexation echoed through the area, scattering most of the animate life into hiding. The owner of the ululation stomped furiously to the unfazed warrior, the satisfied weapon clenched in his palm. His bottom lip was jutted upwards in fury, his usually squinted eyes more clinched than usual. His deep ecru flesh was tarnished with crimson life emanating from the accurate gash on his cheek as he advanced on his teammate. Sasuke remained impassive though, not flickering in the slightest.

"Sasuke! You jerk! What the hell was that for!" His throat growling in an angry 'hmph', the blond prey hurled the kunai at his attacker. Sasuke caught it with little effort, palming it like it had never left his possession.

"Your skills need work, Naruto." His voice was even, monotone, the conflicted boy speaking as a condescending adult. This arrogance only made Naruto more infuriated.

"Hmph. Who died and made you my superior?"

…_If only I didn't have to hide…_

"You mean it wasn't already apparent?" His eyes finally opened, claiming neutrality and flickering contempt in their obsidian depths. They gazed at the blonde youth in their chosen state, a seemingly faultless wall between his words. Some were audible…while others only detected by a knowledgeable heart.

…_Damn your attractive ignorance… My saviour and killer breathing in unison…_

Strategy… Protection… Lying… Deception… 

"Hn. Jackass."

"Even your mouth lacks discretion." He looked to his rusted blade, hypnotized by the gleaming crimson that embraced it. He was trying so hard, so fervently to stand strong…to not break that wall of dire protection.

…_Never to know…yet how can I continue to suffocate here? If only I…_

"Your obnoxious chakra could alert any fool within a ten mile radius of here." Onyx eyes took him in again. "Have you no decency of stealth whatsoever?"

…_You stare so hatefully at the mask I bear… Dare you not remove it and see what lies beneath?_

"You're always such a showy, know-it-all Sasuke. Peh! Train by yourself then!" He turned, poked at his cheek gingerly and stomped off in the direction he had entered. "Stop being a harasser, too. I don't care to hear your voice, let alone having it constantly insult me. Geez…"

Lonely and haunted obsidian chasms wander brokenly through the now empty forest, following that chakra as it abandoned them once more. His shoulders fell slightly, that weight only becoming heavier with each step that echoed his loneliness. The black flame of hatred smouldered deeply as the bitter salt burned beneath his eyes and possessed his tongue.

_Deception of the opponent's senses is key… Stealth… Without it, you are nothing._

And with it… I'm even less than that…

* * *

(AN: This is a short dialogue between Riku and myself after I wrote this story for my friend. Enjoy!) 

_(Author is sitting at the computer desk, while steadily writing her current story down in her notebook.)_

**Riku:** (_Stomps in, a tad irked_) What the hell!

**Author:** (_Glares at notebook, the writing momentum disrupted_) What is your problem this time, Riku?

**Riku:** (_Sulky_) You started without me.

**Author:** (_Blinks, but doesn't turn around_) It's a Naruto fandom drabble, Riku. Kingdom Hearts is not applicable.

**Riku:** (0-0) But I'm your muse...aren't I supposed to inspire you for any writing?

**Author:** Nope. This one was written with Tabby's interests in mind. You had nothing to do with it.

**Riku:** (_Gasps and goes to knees beside author's chair, his hands gripping the arm rests_) Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa... You took inspiration from someone else?

**Author:** (_Places elbow on desk and looks over at Riku_) That about covers it. We done?

**Riku:** (_Distressed_) No! That's not fair!

**Author:** (_Blinks)_ Who said life was fair?

**Riku:** (_Pouts_) You're mean...

**Author:** And you're detaining me. Are we done?

**Riku:** No... I want in on this.

**Author:** (_Closes eyes and sighs_) Riku, there's nothing you can---

**Riku:** I could set the scene---

**Author:** Already done.

**Riku:** Method of conversation---

**Author:** Covered.

**Riku:** What about---

**Author:** Riku...I'm already---

**Riku:** (_Excited_) I could play Sasuke!

**Author:** (_Her head slips from her hand and hits the desk_) What? (_Riku rushes out of room. Author rolls eyes and waits until a quasi-cosplaying Riku comes back in_) You're pathetic.

**Riku:** See? I could play the role of Sasuke and be part of things.

**Author:** (_Sighs_) Riku...

**Riku:** (_Back on knees, pleading in a very un-Sasuke-like way_) Pllllleeeeeaaassse?

**Author:** (_Stares at Riku for several seconds, trying not to smirk_) Okay. Fine. (_Riku grins_) On one condition...

**Riku:** (_Stands up, looking happy and smug_) No problem.

**Author:** (_Swivels chair around_) Well, if you're playing Sasuke, then I want someone playing Naruto.

**Riku:** Okay.

**Author:** If you want to play Sasuke, you have to be very close and drawn to... (_Someone steps into the room_) him...

(_A very well plotted cosplayer walks in: Sora dressed as Naruto. Silence whistles through room as Riku displays many forms of facial shock before exiting out the other doorway_)

**Riku:** I'll be in my trailer...

**Author:** Thanks love. Start planning for my Firefly story. (_The sound of a door shutting is heard_) Thanks Sora.

**Sora: **No problem... (_Looks at the doorway that Riku exited from_) What if he had decided to...um...accept...your...um...

**Author:** (_Closes eyes and turns back to notebook_) Then I'd start shopping for a new muse...immediately.

**Sora:** You don't want a Shounen-ai Riku?

**Author:** (_Flat voice_) The FLASH girls are already doing a sufficient job in converting me; I don't need him assisting in the efforts…


End file.
